Romeo and the Reluctant Juliet
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: Summary: As Jiraiya grinned at her, Sakura swallowed back the lump in her throat. Naruto was going to be so mad.- For missmocha77, Thank's for the prompt!


_Romeo and the Reluctant Juliet_

_TO: **missmocha77**, oh gosh, I just couldn't let this one go! Hehe, I was going to make it REALLY dirty but decided to just let it be…don't want to cause trouble now, do I~_

_AN: just for reference, I'll make Sakura and Naruto 17-18 in this, just to avoid trouble *sweatdrop*_

_Summary: As Jiraiya grinned at her, Sakura swallowed back the lump in her throat. Naruto was going to be so mad._

* * *

She knew he was a pervert through and through, there was never any doubt about that in the pinkette's mind…but who knew her Master's joke would affect the white haired sannin this badly? Definitely not poor Sakura or she would have refused on the spot and not taken the suspiciously wrapped clothing from the Hokage before obediently listening to her plot.

"I should have known things where never that simple" the pinkette grumbled to herself as she gazed at her front step with a twitch developing on her forehead, the same front step that was currently covered in an assortment of flowers, the odd copy of Icha Icha paradise thrown in.

**-Flashback-**

It was innocent enough at first, just wear the outfit and beat him up if he so much as tried to lay a finger on her during his check-up… if only it could have been solved that easily.

No, when she waltzed in wearing the extremely short and tight nurses dress, complete with a small white hat and red cross embroidery, all he did was stare. Ignoring it and trying to strike up a conversation was hard for her, Sakura even questioned him on how his training went with Naruto (who had lectured her on the whole ordeal) only to receive no reply from the man.

Sighing in frustration the pinkette tugged the skirt on the dress to a more respectable length, if only for a moment. Turning her gaze from the chart to his face, she was met with wide eyes and a slight blush -no reply coming from him as she waved a hand in front of his face. Frowning slightly and sitting the board down, she reached over and shook his shoulder, only to result in the white haired pervert's nose dripping blood as he fell backwards onto the floor.

Letting out a growl Sakura had walked to the door, grabbing her long white doctor's coat along the way and shrugged it on as she walked out, ushering another nurse to take her place without a second glance.

After reporting to her Master, the older blond having a good chuckle at her old teammate's expense, the pinkette had returned to her small flat without another thought to the matter.

Only to wake up to this.

Damn it.

**-End flashback-**

Putting the last of the brightly coloured flowers on her small coffee table, Sakura grumbled lightly, tugging her night shirt back into place and turned her irritated eyes to the note resting innocently on the three copies of make out paradise she now owned.

'At lease I have Kakashi's birthday present figured out.' She thought with a sigh, rubbing her tired eyes and dropping down into her worn blue sofa before eyeing the note again.

She didn't want to deal with this today, it was meant to be her day off! The one day every two weeks she was supposed to get to herself, but no, that old pervert just had to screw it up. Reaching out and snatching up the folded piece of paper, she unfolded in gingerly, unsure if she was brave enough to read it.

'Oh suck it up, you're a big girl.' Biting her bottom lip lightly, she let out another sigh, picking up her cup of tea and looking over the note as she sipped at it.

_My lovely cherry,_

_I sincerely apologise for what occurred yesterday, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable in any way, shape or form, and I would like to make it up to you. That is, if you would let me. I'm training Naruto at your team's field today at 4PM and would appreciate it if you dropped by, if only so I can apologise to your face and not threw a piece of paper._

_It doesn't have anything to do with your luscious pastel hair or stunning jade eyes and creamy skin-Naruto says hello, but don't pay any attention to that, he's just being a little brat again._

_Sincerely,_

_The wonderfully handsome and gallant Jiraiya_

'Well…' she thought while blinking rapidly and sitting the piece of paper on the table, staring at it like some foreign creature. 'That was…unexpected…' contemplating the offer, she finished her tea and glanced at the clock hanging on her off-white wall.

_1:30PM_

Okay, to go or not to go?

Gazing around her lounge in thought, she stopped when her eyes caught the flowers covering her table, a thought sticking her harder than one of Tsunade's punches.

'_Now Sakura, if a boy gives you flowers-always thank them. It's the right thing to do, whether you wanted them or not.'_ Her mother's scolding voice flittered through her ears, making her cringe slightly before sitting up and putting her empty cup down.

She was going then…just to avoid her mother's wrath if she ever found out.

* * *

Showing up right on time had become a habit for her, showing up early or late with her master always led to paperwork, if only so the blond didn't have to do it herself. Sakura gave a light blush as she caught sight of the grinning sannin waving her over, Naruto just across from him practicing his chakra exercises by the looks of it.

'Just say thank you and leave, that's all I need to do, that's all-' her train of thought was cut off by the sannin appearing beside her and dropping to his knees whilst grabbing her hands in his larger ones.

"Oh, Blossom-chan, you did come to see me!" he exclaimed dramatically while her teammate watched from the sidelines dumbfounded. "My sincerest apologies for what happened yesterday, I swear that if you ever wish to surprise me like that again, I'll be more than happy to oblige. Just say the word blossom, I'll even bring an outfit or two if you run out~" Yes, that was blood dripping from his nose, and why yes, his face did resemble a tomato…

And …that was a very suspicious looking package he just pulled from his shirt.

"I even brought a few for you, just in case you wanted …an opinion on how they look?" As Jiraiya grinned at her, Sakura swallowed back the lump in her throat. Naruto was going to be so mad. "Here, I think they're going to suit you, I even made sure to get your sizes from the hospital!" as he stood up and began opening the brown paper surrounding whatever it was with a perverted look, Sakura only caught a flash of pink lace before turning red and drawing her fist back, driving it into his nose with a 'crunch'.

Grumbling out a reluctant 'thank you for the flowers' she stalked of down the path, waving at Naruto briskly and paying no attention to the man on the ground as he propped himself up on his elbows to watch her leave.

"HAVE DINNER WITH ME!" he called to her retreating back, Naruto was left watching the old pervert in shock as she raised a hand over her head and gave a rude gesture back at them with a yelled response of "NO!" before turning a corner and disappearing from sight, leaving her now fuming teammate to glare at his sensei with a low growl forming in his throat as the pervert watched her walk away with love struck eyes.

It had nothing to do with her short medic skirt.

The next day she found her door step covered in flowers once more, along with a note declaring his desire to have 'just one meal in her lovely presence'. Scribbled hastily at the bottom was a request for a 'private' healing, seeing as her teammate decided to play rough during their training. He also wished his 'Juliet' a good morning and told her that he left the clothes in her mail box.

The poor pinkette just couldn't catch a brake…

* * *

_Oh my god, I don't think I've ever written something like this…I can't stop laughing! I-I just can't!_

_Before I forget- I drew a JirSaku age's ago, just in case you wanted to see- a link to my deviantart can be found on my profile, just look it up~_

_SO~ I hope you enjoyed reading it~_

_Please review and tell me what you thought of it! But no Flames or just commenting on what you think is wrong with this __FANFICTION__!_


End file.
